A Restless Phantom
by TheGhostWryter
Summary: DannyXDan Slash, Oneshot. Mature warning for hanky-panky.  Danny gets captured by Dan! How did Dan escape from his prison and what is he going to do to poor old Danny?


DannyXDan Slashfiction, yaoi-tastic oneshot.

Gonna get smutty up in this house, yo.

Also it's probably going to be really funny and not very serious.

It will be interesting.

Haven't made a fan fiction in awhile, but it's for a friend.

Enjoy?

Danny awoke slowly, not knowing where he was. Once he realized this, he startled awake, jerking slightly only to realize that his body was bound. When he opened his eyes, he found a blindfold obscuring his view as well, which didn't help with his situation.

"I don't know who you are or why you did this, but you are in for a world of pain!" He yelled out as if intimidation would help his situation, but he honestly didn't know if anyone was in the room or not. He knew that a ghost wasn't there, after all his sense would have gone off, and even though the chance of his captor being a human was unlikely, there was always a chance that Valerie had gotten her hands on him again. Then again, that wouldn't make sense; she'd just use the Fenton Thermos that she had, not bother with stupid bindings.

"_Okay Fenton, calm down. What was I doing before I got knocked out? I was doing my patrol through the Ghost Zone, near Clockwork's place, and then nothing. Nice work, your memory's getting worse."_ He thought to himself snidely, it was a start but not enough to go on to know who had captured him. It probably had something to do with the throbbing pain from the back of his head, though.

He attempted to phase through his bindings and blindfold, only to be shocked unpleasantly. They were made of ectoplasm, a ghost had made these bindings and a powerful ghost at that. Well at least he didn't have to worry about hurting innocent (if not somewhat stupid) humans.

Stuck in his restrictions until his captor would return from wherever they had gone, Danny tried in almost pathetic efforts to explore whatever place he was in. He was leaning against a wall that was not completely flat, quite bumpy actually, that felt slightly damp. The temperature in the area and the dampness led him to believe that he was in some kind of cave, which didn't really make his situation any better. He wiggled a bit and fell from his sitting position, making an "oof!" noise as he hit the cold and rocky floor. He gritted his teeth in frustration and struggled on the ground with little results, when suddenly he froze as a familiar cold mist spread from out of his mouth.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." A deep, sinister, familiar voice echoed not far away from Danny.

Danny's eyes widened in terror and fright at the sound of that voice, his skin turning so pale that he became invisible.

"_No, not him, anyone but him!"_ Danny thought to himself, panicking but trying to keep it all inside. Naturally, he failed miserably.

Dan Phantom laughed darkly at Danny's obvious terror, thoroughly amused by his younger self. Did he really use this way? Dan still found it hard to believe.

"H-how are you even here? You're supposed to be trapped in a thermos at Clockworks!" Danny exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. Although it had been a couple years since the Dan Phantom incident, Danny had yet to complete puberty. He was damn close though, and he cherished the height and broader shoulders it gave him, even if he was still thin as a rail.

Dan cracked a cruel smile even though Danny couldn't see, coming up closer to the boy. He pulled Danny up into an upright position and gripped his chin roughly in his hand.

"Let's just say I was let out for…a breath of fresh air." He replied deviously, his voice so close sending chills down Danny's spine.

"And hopefully a breath mint too. Than again, you were in there for quite awhile." Danny said as he wrinkled his nose. If there was one thing he could do, it was make a joke in a face of death. He liked to think it was one of his best qualities.

Dan growled in discontent of Danny's words, which shut the boy right up; after all, Dan was the one with the upper hand here, not Danny.

Danny gulped, trying desperately to regain his composure. "Why would Clockwork let you out? Your story sounds awful sketchy to me." He prodded, wondering if he could milk anymore information out of his future self. "Also, what's with the blindfold? Is it really all the necessary?" He continued, finding it bothersome that he was blind to the things around him.

Dan smirked to himself, finding Danny's lack of awareness to be beneficial for his cause.

"It is, because if you could see, it'd be much harder to do this!" He answered, and Danny felt a needle jab into his right arm. He let out a gasp of pain and struggled, but it was too late; whatever was in the needle had been injected into his system.

Seeing no reason for the blindfold now, Dan discarded the needle and snapped his fingers, Danny's ecto-blindfold dissipating from his face. Danny blinked as his green eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave, grimacing slightly. He frowned and put on his game face, his eyes resting upon the large turquoise man in front of him.

"What did you inject me wi-OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" He started but stopped, closing his eyes hard shut and turning his head away from Dan.

"Oh come now, haven't you ever seen yourself naked in the mirror before?" Dan teased, enjoying how Danny was distressed by the situation.

"YOU BURN MY EYES." Danny yelled at him, not even bothering to reply to the question.

"I don't think you'll be so disgusted for long, Danny." Dan grinned evilly, showing off his fangs.

Dan didn't need Danny's reassurances anyways, he knew he was a hot, sexy hunk of ghost. After all, he had abs and muscles and everything, he even had nipples! What more was there to ask for, really? Also, he didn't like to brag, but he liked to think himself quite well hung as well. Okay, he did like to brag. Constantly.

Danny stiffened, squinting and looking at nothing but Dan's face. He wrinkled his pointy nose and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "What did you inject me with, Phantom?" He growled, trying to sound as intimidating as a scrawny, trapped teenager could be. Panic started to dwell within him, more than before, and he wondered if his increased heart rate had anything to do with the serum that had been given to him just moments before.

Dan chuckled evilly, staring Danny straight in the eye. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just a little something Clockwork gave me, so you wouldn't resist."

Danny glared at Dan before averting his eyes, feeling his body temperature rise. His head felt funny now too, and his skin tingled. He felt an involuntary blush rise up to his cheeks, and his breath shortened in mere minutes.

"What…what was it?" He said, trying to keep the strength in his voice as he looked back at Dan. Wait, was it just him, or did Dan look a lot more attractive than he did before? Danny was straight and all, but there was definitely something about Dan that was…turning him on?

"I think you already know what it is, Danny." Dan said coolly, coming up close and leaning in to kiss Danny.

"What? No! You're sic-mmph!" Danny protested, his lips forced to meet with Dan's as his chin was turned upwards to greet them.

Danny was too weak to fight back, the aphrodisiac injected into his system made his mind too clouded to do so. His expression softened on its own accord, Dan leaning in deeper as his forked tongue made its way into Danny's mouth. Meanwhile his free hand went down to Danny's package, pressing against it gently. Danny winced and made a stifled gasp; he was already stone hard. It had taken a shorter time than Dan had expected, but this was a good thing for him. After all, it meant he didn't have to waste time with stupid things like foreplay.

Dan tore off Danny's suit while the boy's hands were still bound, but unbound his legs so that he could move a bit. He knew that Danny wouldn't come easily yet, no pun intended, but he knew it was going to get fun once Danny finally let himself go completely.

Danny's mind was in a thick haze, trapped in a swirl of hormones and artificial attraction.

"_I can't give up…I have to stay focused…break free….get out of here….come on, body, why won't you listen to me?...You love Sam. SAM. But Phantom is…"_ Danny thought to himself, trying to break free of the hormones' control of his mind.

Unfortunately Dan was only making it worse for Danny, and had begun to suck on Danny's nipples tenderly, playing with one while his mouth would lick and pull on the other. Danny's body shivered with delight, his cheeks bright red and his penis still hard. He let out a quiet moan, too weak to get Dan off of him. His evil, older self was too heavy and he didn't have the power to fight against him.

"Come on Danny, you know you like it." Dan said seductively, beckoning Danny by tugging on the teenager's supple lips with his teeth. Danny trembled, trying to fight against the loving call of embrace that echoed within his mind.

At last, he had to give in. The aphrodisiac was too strong for him to conquer and Dan was too seductive for him to resist. Danny let out a cry of desperation, pushing against Dan and attacking his lips with heavy kisses. Dan, triumphant and confident in his doings, released Danny's hands from the binds that held them. Immediately, Danny's hands soared over Dan's body, running over his muscular chest and abs before resting gently around the turquoise man's neck.

Thus began a blur of kissing and feeling up, not worth explaining because they did it for so long that it got quite repetitive. However, they did move on to sex after Dan injected Danny a second time, giving Danny the power of more than 10 horny teenage boys.

Suffice to say, Dan really was quite hung. When his hard on stood to its maximum length, it was an easy 8 inches, maybe even 9.

They were so sweaty by the time they reached sex, there wasn't even any need for lubricant. Still, Dan warmed up Danny a few times; after all, Danny had never had sex before, let alone with a man.

They lied there on the cave floor, not that they cared, Danny was too drugged up and Dan had fucked in far worse conditions. Danny breathed heavily, his white hair drenched with sweat and his skin glistening with it. Dan was in much a similar condition, except perhaps that since his hair was nothing but flames, it didn't get sweaty at all.

Dan pressed a finger gently into Danny's anus, pushing it into the young boy's orifice. Danny let out a cry, hardly able to stay up on all fours, but Dan grinned. He pressed it further in, hearing Danny's pained screams of pleasure, and took it out momentarily. This time, he used two fingers, and Danny couldn't even hold himself up at this point. Dan pulled his fingers out, then moved so that Danny was sitting in his lap. The ghost boy seemed so small compared to his older self, no pun intended, but Dan was really quite the giant.

"Don't worry Danny, it'll only hurt the whole time." Dan teased mockingly, but there wasn't much point to it now; Danny had been reduced to nothing but teenage horniness at it's finest.

After adjusting Danny, Dan finally pushed his long-and-hard into Danny's waiting buttocks. There was much blood, and it hurt more than Danny had thought it would. Unprepared for such pain, Danny cried out, his own hard-on desperate for attention. The boy's hands flew to himself, trying to relieve the sexual tension that was building up inside of him. However, Dan's hand reached out and stopped Danny's extended pleasure.

"Not yet. You're not allowed to cum before me, alright?" Dan growled low in his throat, and Danny had no choice but to comply.

Dan's hips rocked as he pushed it in and out of Danny, hearing Danny's cries every time it hit that special place when it went deep enough inside of him. Dan loved those cries, and would speed up his thrusts irregularly just so that Danny would cry out more in surprise each time it happened.

It was bliss for the both of them, present and future, and neither of them would stop it for the world right now.

The tension inside Danny's body was building up too much, he couldn't stand it anymore. Dan could sense it though, and reach down to hold the head of Danny's penis closed with his big hand.

"Not yet, what did I tell you before? Don't worry, I'm almost done." He said darkly, as if he were talking to a small child. Danny whimpered in frustration, tears of pain coming out of his clouded eyes. He had to wait? But he could hardly bare it!

Dan thrust into Danny for quite awhile longer before finally, finally, he reached his climax. White, ghostly ooze ejaculated from his giant dick, getting all over Danny and even a little on himself. Dan sighed in relief, letting go of Danny's own penis, just in time for Danny to cry out and cum himself as Dan pulled out of him for the last time.

Both of them collapsed on the floor, panting, sweaty, hurt, and most of all, sore. Danny, his ass still hurt and bloody, curled up against Dan in a desperate plea for comfort and warmth. Dan, exhausted himself, didn't protest to the boy's hormonal dependence on him; after all, this scenario was way better than a fight ever would have been.

They both faded into slumber, and there was silence for quite a long time.

Danny awoke slowly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. The moment he moved however, he yelped in pain, trembling on the floor. What had happened last night? He didn't remember, it was all a blur of hormones in his mind. He looked over and saw Dan sleeping on the floor next to him, and his eyes widened in horror. Before he could let out a yell, he heard the familiar sound of Clockwork's voice.

"Not so fast, Danny." The timekeeper said, and Danny turned his head to look at the ever-changing Clockwork.

"Clockwork! What happened? Did, did him and me…we didn't, did we? Oh please tell me with didn't!" He said, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and moaning he had done the night before.

Clockwork sighed, but nodded. "Yes, you did do it, I'm sorry, Danny, but it was necessary."

Danny gritted his teeth, glaring at the ghostly keeper of time. "Necessary? You call RAPE necessary?" He yelled, which was enough to awaken his older self.

The older ghost groaned, opening his eyes. However, quick as a whistle, Clockwork pulled out a new, sturdy Fenton thermos and started sucking Dan in. Dan's eyes widened in surprise, and he fought to stay in the outside world.

"What? NO! I just got out!" He yelled before being pulled into the thermos completely, leaving Clockwork standing alone with a still very naked Danny.

Suddenly aware of his nakedness, Danny blushed with embarrassment and covered himself with what little rags were left of his outfit. He glared up at Clockwork with both confusion and hatred. "Why did you let Phantom out of his prison, and why did you give him an aphrodisiac if you KNEW he was going to use it against me?" He said slowly, trying to control the volume of his voice. He was mad at Clockwork for not saving him, or mostly, for causing the event in the first place.

"I'm sorry Danny, it's just that your older self is hard to contain. After 2 years, the thermos he was trapped in was much too weak to handle him for much longer; not to mention the fact that he had some rather…unwanted urges that he needed to get rid of. So I let him out for awhile, just to get a new thermos, and you were the only way to keep him busy while causing only minimal damage to the timeline." Clockwork explained to Danny, his face as apathetic as usual.

"Yeah, getting raped wasn't emotionally traumatizing AT ALL." Danny replied sarcastically, and Clockwork sighed again.

"I said minimal damage to the timeline, not none. Also, I'll have to let him out every two years for a change in thermos, so be prepared." Clockwork said, all business, before disappearing into a swirl of ghostly time-power.

Danny sighed, looking over to the blood splattered on the floor from his first time. "Every two years, huh…."

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it! R and R?


End file.
